


Cherish

by BangBangBart



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Kinktober, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Mob boss Jaejoong pulls a gun on Jongdae.





	Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 21: **bondage/chastity** & day 22: **gunplay** from [this list](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com/post/178451711302/kinktober-the-return)

Jongdae’s getting fucked, face-down ass-up, on his boss’ bed. They’ve done this enough that Jongdae can tell Jaejoong is about to come by the way he breathes through his teeth and yanks Jongdae back onto his dick, sharp and mean. Jongdae’s getting close too, but he’s less concerned with his aching erection than the feeling of relief that this is almost over. He fists the sheets and grits his teeth, tightening his ass around the long cock railing into him, trying to encourage Jaejoong to reach his end.

‘Shit yeah, you love my dick. Can’t get enough of it can you,’ Jaejoong growls, clawing into Jongdae’s hips. A minute later he’s tugging Jongdae back onto his cock to come as deep in him as possible. Jongdae unconsciously counts how many times the dick inside him kicks, anticipating the moment Jaejoong is spent and he’s free. 

Eventually, Jaejoong pulls out with a groan and Jongdae unclenches his fists, sagging onto the covers and totally uninterested in his boner. Jongdae feels Jaejoong climb off the bed rather than rolling them over to jerk him off fast and vicious like normal, but Jongdae’s exhausted and doesn’t give it much thought.

He should have, because the next thing Jongdae knows his arms are getting yanked behind his back and wrenched up painfully toward his shoulder blades. ‘Fuck! Hyung--’ he starts but ends in a yell as his wrists are fastened by what Jongdae slowly realizes is a belt. Jaejoong must have gotten it off the floor. Fuck. Jongdae stiffens because this is new, and _new_ with Jaejoong is always bad.

Once Jaejoong is satisfied with his work he climbs back off the bed. Jongdae turns his head on the mattress but can’t see much, can only hear him get something out of the closet behind them.

‘What are you doing hyung?’ Jongdae asks, hoping some of the emotion in his voice reads as post-coital adrenaline and not nerves.

‘You’re gonna help me with a little experiment Jongdae-ah,’ Jaejoong says idly as he shuts the closet door. ‘See, I got this new pistol but it’s a larger calibre than my usual, and I need to know how loud it is before this meeting I’ve got coming up.’ 

Jongdae breaks into a flop sweat. ‘What kind of meeting?’ he asks, trying for casual but landing on utter terror.

‘The secret night time kind.’ Jongdae can hear the smile in his voice. ‘It’s so secret that even the other person doesn’t know about it.’ Now that Jongdae knows what he’s listening for, he can make out the light metallic friction of a suppressor screwing into place. 

‘Hyung, uh, can’t you shoot the bed without me on it?’ Jongdae tastes his lunch.

Jaejoong clicks his tongue. ‘Of course not, what kind of test would that be.’ There’s a soft touch up the back of his calf and Jongdae startles. ‘Now stay still, hyung doesn’t want to scratch his pretty kitty.’

Jongdae screws his eyes shut, holds his breath, and says the fastest Hail Mary in christendom. He doesn’t hear the shot itself but feels the change in air pressure and the thump by his ribs. He doesn’t even get to exhale before a second shot lands by his other hip, then a third, so alarmingly close to his head that he thinks he feels the shockwave on his bare shoulder. 

Now Jongdae’s sure that Jaejoong’s weird, fucked-up obsession with him has come to an end, and this is how he’s going to die. He just prays his boss puts the bullet through his chest and not the back of his head so his family can have an open casket at the funeral. His mother would like that.

But a fourth shot doesn’t come. Instead, Jongdae yelps as he’s abruptly flipped over, landing uncomfortably on his bound arms. Jaejoong is standing over him, still holding the pistol, and frowning at Jongdae’s now-soft cock.

‘That’s no good,’ he says, looking at Jongdae’s dick like some food he dropped on his tie. ‘You didn’t come.’

Jongdae doesn’t know what the right answer is here if there even is one, so he doesn’t say anything. He’s pretty sure his face does something though because Jaejoong smirks and walks over, tucking the gun under Jongdae’s chin. The muzzle is warm where it presses into Jongdae’s mandible. 

‘I can’t neglect my favorite slut. You gonna be good and come for me?’ 

Jaejoong grabs Jongdae’s limp dick with a big, dry palm and starts to stroke, other hand still holding the pistol still against Jongdae’s delicate jaw. It’s both too much and the wrong kind of sensation, but Jongdae closes eyes as Jaejoong pulls him off rough and fast, like Jongdae does himself.

Jongdae’s desperate to get hard, to come, to get this insanity over with so he can maybe fucking breathe again. It feels like it takes forever but luckily his body responds without the help of his brain and eventually he’s coming over Jaejoong’s fist, hot and sticky and absolving. 

‘Say ‘thank you hyung’,’ Jaejoong simpers, dragging the muzzle of the pistol down Jongdae’s throat before lifting it off his body.

‘Thank you hyung.’ It’s weak, but neither of them care.

‘Good kitty.’ 

Jongdae still doesn’t open his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [come be gross about chen with me](https://kimjongdaesthickdick.tumblr.com).


End file.
